Sentenced to Love for Life
by Music's Insane Lover
Summary: AU! Dean and Castiel are police officers and they get a radio call about a disturbance. They go investigate the scene and Castiel ends up getting hurt. Dean then realizes something while Castiel is in surgery from the help of a young nurse. What does he realize?


A/N 1: This oneshot is dedicated to; **Shane's Rick always and foreve**. This is a thank you to being an awesome reviewer. :D I have a lot of knowledge of the law because I am in my second year of Criminal Justice, but I am taking two and three because two and three are related. I did, however, forget a lot of things too. The 10-codes that will be in this fic are from my own knowledge because those I actually remember the most. The 10-codes may look a little different if you don't live where I am. Some things may be innacurate, excuse me if it is. I know I said I have a lot of knowledge of the law, but there's so many things about it that it's hard for me to remember. I do hope you like this and I REALLY hope Shane's Rick always and foreve likes it! :D

A/N 2: This is to all of you; if you want me to write a oneshot for you, I will. Just give me the details and I'll do it. :) I do have certain limits, though. :/

* * *

On a hot, sunny, humid day, a police car was parked outside of a school with the windows down. And inside that car were two men.

The one who was seated in the driver's seat and had a stern expression on his face was Dean Winchester. He had short, dirty blond hair, soft, green-hazel eyes, pouty pink lips, and a Florida sunkissed tan. He, most would say, looked like a stereotypical police officer, what with his rather broad shoulders and a rather large build. He was a very intimidating, serious, and stern person, well, while he was at work. When he wasn't at work, he was a kind, gentle, and funny person. The ones who were really close with him liked to refer him as a "teddy bear". He may have a tough exterior, but he also has a soft and gentle interior.

The other man that was seated in the passenger seat and had a soft and gentle expression on his face was Castiel Novak. He had short, messy, black hair, round, bright, blue eyes, thin pink lips, and pale skin. He, most people would say, looked like a stereotypical nerd. He was rather skinny, but lithe and had a short stature. Even though he was skinny and short, he was a very intimidating and hot-headed person when he could be. Most people don't expect that from sweet, little Castiel. But, it's always the quiet ones who have the biggest tempers.

_"Headquarters to District 2, Sector C," _said a voice through the radio.

Dean sat up in his seat, grabbed the radio and pressed the button. "District 2, Sector C to Headquarters, 10-4."

_"Headquarters to District 2, Sector C, there is a 41 just a few blocks away from you at 6998 Jefferson Ave."_

"Disctrict 2, Sector C to Headquarters, 10-4. We are 10-51," Dean said, putting the radio back onto its hook and he and Castiel immediately put on their seat belts.

_"Headquarters to District 2, Sector C, be careful, it is said that the person who is causing the disturbance has a knife," _the voice said through the radio as they started driving.

Castiel grabbed the radio and pressed the button. "District 2, Sector C to Headquarters, 10-26," he said and put the radio back onto its hook.

Once they got to the address, they immediately saw a man banging on the door of the house, screaming.

"Radio Headquarters and tell them we're here," Dean said, getting out of the car, his hands instantly going to his gun.

Castiel grabbed the radio once again and pressed the button. "District 2, Sector C to Headquarters, 10-97."

_"Headquarters to District 2, Sector C, 10-26."_

Castiel quickly put the radio back and got out of the car, his hands also going straight toward his gun and walked over to stand next to Dean.

"Sir! We need you to calm down!" Dean said, keeping his distance away from the man. They had to keep their distance due to the man having a knife.

"No! My Goddamn wife needs to get her ass out here so I can talk to her!" the man shouted, continuing to bang on the door.

Dean's breath hitched when he saw the glint of the knife in the man's right hand. "Sir! Just calm down and walk away from the door!"

The man turned around, his face twisting into annoyance. "Why don't you stay out of my damn business and walk away with your pathetic badges and leave me the fuck alone!"

"We can't do that, sir! You are causing a disturbance with your shouting! We need you to walk away from the door!" Dean said and glanced toward Castiel. He always worried about his work partner when they were dealing with people like this.

The man walked away from the door and down the steps angrily. Castiel and Dean had to step back a few feet away from the man to keep their distance. "Why don't you stick your noses somewhere else and walk away with the sticks that are always up your asses!"

Dean let out a breath, glad that the man at least walked away from the door. "Okay, now that you're away from the door, why don't you put the knife down. There's no need for it."

The man looked at the knife that was in his right hand and smirked. "Oh, you mean this? I wasn't going to use it, so why do I have to put it down?"

Dean stepped back, but Castiel didn't. He stood his ground. "Like you said, you weren't going to use it," Castiel said calmly.

The man stepped forward making Dean step back again. He was starting to get worried about the fact that Castiel was not moving _at all_.

The man's breath hitched as he looked at Castiel's eyes. "You've got pretty eyes. Just like my wife..." he said as he stepped forward, just five feet away from Castiel.

"Cas! Move, damn it!" Dean said in a loud whisper. Castiel didn't move, he wanted to stand his ground. "Now's not the time to intimidate anyone. Move your ass!"

"DIE, BITCH!" the man shouted as he ran toward Castiel and was able to stab him twice in the chest and once in the stomach before Dean shot the man down.

Castiel fell down to the ground, trying so hard to breathe, but he couldn't. His chest and stomach hurt so bad... He wanted to cry, but it hurt to breathe.

Dean made sure the man was still breathing and still had a pulse before he checked on Castiel. "Cas! You okay? Cas!" Dean started to cry hysterically when he saw how pale and bloody Castiel looked. "I'll get help. Just hold on!" Dean ran as fast as he could and just reached into the car and grabbed the radio and pressed the button. "District 2, Sector C to Headquarters, 10-33! An officer and a man are down! 6998 Jefferson Ave! HURRY, PLEASE!" he shouted into the radio. He didn't even bother to wait for Headquarters to respond and just ran back to Castiel.

"H...h...hurts.. D... Dean..." he rasped when Dean kneeled down next to him and took his hand.

Dean almost let out a sob when his work partner said that. "I know, I know. Just hang in there and try not to talk." Castiel nodded and his eyelids started to flutter. "No! You keep them damn eyes open!" he shouted making Castiel's eyes open.

Dean cried as he watched his friend struggle to breathe. He cried harder, knowing that he couldn't help his friend one bit. He jumped when Castiel started coughing and hoarse whimpers were coming out of his mouth. Dean let out a sob and leaned his forehead against Castiel's and whispered, "Shh... You'll be fine.. I'm here. I won't leave you. Shh..."

God, did Dean hope his work partner would make it through this.

* * *

The ambulance came five minutes after Castiel's coughing fit and immediately put him on the stretcher and put a neck brace on him and put him in the back of the ambulance. Dean jumped into the back and sat next to Castiel and grabbed his hand and just cried.

He wasn't paying attention after that. He was only aware of the slowly going cold hand in his and the sirens going off. Everything else was just a haze.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the waiting room. Once he realized where he was, he stared off into space, thinking about his partner that he has worked with since he first became a police officer at 26 years old.

The two of them became best friends instantly when they met just seven years ago. Now, the two 33 year olds were inseparable. Whenever they weren't at work, they were hanging out at dance clubs and bars. As odd as this may sound, they even spend the night at each other's house every now and then.

Dean's heart wrenched painfully when he thought about not being able to see Castiel's smile or his big, bright blue eyes if he died. He sobbed and put his head in hands, remembering his friend's laugh, his lame jokes, the sparkle in his eyes whenever something deeply interested him, and that he has a stuffed angel that he can't sleep without.

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, tears still in his eyes, and saw a woman smiling softly down at him with blonde hair up in a ponytail, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Novak's work partner, correct?" Dean nodded and she smiled. "I'm Jessica. I will be able to update you and let you know if he's doing okay or not." The "or not" made Dean's heart wrench painfully again. Jessica's smile grew when she saw the frown appear on Dean's face and said, "You love him, don't you? Like a lover?"

Dean's eyes widened and he sputtered. "Wh-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

The blonde just smiled softly. "Well, Castiel is doing okay so far. They are getting him ready for surgery right now. The knife had pierced his right lung and was centimeters away from piercing his heart. He also has some internal bleeding. They are not sure if he will survive due to the loss of blood, but, in my opinion," she smiled before she continued, "I think he'll make it."

Dean nodded and sighed. "Okay," he whispered. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Dean," she said with a nod. "Now, you don't have to worry. Your partner's in good hands." Dean nodded. "The doctors said that it might take up to two to three hours for the surgery to be done. They also said that it might take him a few days to wake up, but you'll be able to see him anyway." Dean nodded once more and watched as Jessica walked away.

He now had time to think about the question she asked. Did he really love Castiel? They did spend a lot of time together, and Dean rarely ever thought about anyone else besides Castiel. Those bright blue eyes always sucked him in. When he thought about kissing those thin pink lips, his heart fluttered.

"I really do love him, huh?" he asked himself. He groaned and shook his head. _God, I hope he makes it. I wouldn't be able to go on with my life without seeing those eyes and smile._

"Oh my God, Dean!" Dean heard a familiar voice say and he snapped his head up and saw Castiel's older brother, Gabriel, staring at him with tears in his eyes.

You would not be able to tell Gabriel was Castiel's brother, except for the short stature. Gabriel had long, golden blond hair that reached his shoulders, golden brown eyes, and pale skin. Gabriel was a very energetic and carefree person, except for his baby brother Castiel. He always cared for and babied Castiel even though there was a three year age difference between the two of them.

Gabriel launched himself at his baby brother's partner and embraced him in a hug. "God! I'm so scared, Dean-o! What if he doesn't make it?!" he mumbled into Dean's shoulder.

Dean let out a sob. "I know. Me too," he whispered and he squeezed Gabriel's shoulders before pulling out of the embrace slowly. "But, I have this feeling he will make it. He was always a fighter."

Gabriel laughed softly. "Yeah, he always was."

* * *

Three hours later, Castiel was done with the surgery and you wouldn't believe how relieved Dean was.

When Gabriel and Dean went into the room Castiel was in, they both cried and sobbed.

Castiel was pale, paler than usual. There were wires everywhere and there was a tube in Castiel's mouth, supplying oxygen for him. The contant beeping of the machine filled the room.

Dean shook his head. Why Castiel? Why Dean's little blue eyed angel?

Gabriel left two hours later, leaving Dean by himself.

He took Castiel's hand and squeezed it. "Why didn't you move, you idiot?" he whispered. "I told you to move, but you didn't!" He kissed Castiel's hand and sighed. "I love you, Cas. I just want to say that now because I may never be able to say it again."

* * *

A few days later, Dean found out that the man who stabbed Castiel was Schizophrenic and didn't even have a wife. So, the only justice Castiel gets is the fact that the man who almost killed him will be held in a mental health hospital and not put into jail for 25 to life. Damn Baker Act, he had thought when he found that out.

That same day, he got a call from the hospital.

Castiel was awake.

* * *

Dean was about ready to use the sirens on the police car if the damn traffic didn't hurry the hell up! He just wanted to see the man he fell in love with! Can this world be anymore cruel?!

An hour later, he got to the hospital and ran toward Castiel's room, skidding to a halt and walking in. He instantly started crying and hugged the blue eyed man sitting on the hospital bed.

"Dean," Castiel wheezed. "You're crushing me."

Dean pulled back immediately and wiped away his tears. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just so happy you're okay. You feeling okay?"

Castiel shrugged. "I've been better," he said hoarsely. "So, what happened to the guy who stabbed me?"

Dean cringed. Of course that had to be one of the questions his friend asks. He sighed and rubbed his face. "He is Schizophrenic and he didn't have a wife. They sent him to a mental health hospital. Fucking Baker Act, I hate it so much."

Castiel frowned. "He wasn't in his right state of mind, Dean."

Dean sighed sadly and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I know," he murmured, he then looked at Castiel. "When are you getting out of here?"

"In two days," Castiel answered.

Dean nodded.

They sat in silence for several moments until Castiel said,

"Did you know when people are in a coma, they can hear everything around them?"

Dean sucked in a breath and looked away from the blue eyed man and blushed. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Even though I wasn't in a coma, I did hear you," Castiel said softly. "I love you, too, Dean."

Dean whipped his head to the side, his eyes wide. "What?"

Castiel sighed. "I love you, Dean. I've loved you for four years."

Dean stood up and paced a few times before stopping. "I have to go," he said before walking up to Castiel and kissing his forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds.

He then walked away, leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Two whole months. Two freaking months and Dean and Castiel hadn't even said one word to each other! But, Castiel was going to put a stop to it.

He showed up at Dean's house, ringing the doorbell and only waiting a minute until Dean opened the door.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight in front of him and gaped. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Castiel glared. "Let me in, asshole. We haven't talked in two months."

When Dean didn't move, Castiel pushed him to the side and walked in and into the living room and sat down on the couch. Several moments later, Dean walked into the livingroom and sat down in the seat across from Castiel.

"So, Dean, why haven't you talked to me in two months?" Castiel asked harshly. Dean just shrugged. "Wow. At loss for words, Winchester? I'm surprised," he said sarcastically. "I thought you were my friend. And, I thought you loved me," he mumbled the last part.

"I am you friend!" Dean gulped. "And, I do love you."

"Then why haven't I heard from you for two whole months?!" Castiel was getting tired of this. He really needed to know.

"It's because I haven't came to terms that you love me back.. I didn't think you would ever love me," Dean whispered.

Castiel's expression softened and he stood up and walked up to Dean and titled his head up to look up at him. "You are a very lovable person," he said before bending down to capture Dean's lips with his.

Dean stood up a few seconds after the initial shock of being kissed by Castiel passed. Their kiss grew more and more passionate until they couldn't handle it.

"Bedroom, now," Castiel gasped.

Once they reached the bedroom, they instantly tore each other's clothes off as they kissed and nipped at each other's lips and neck. Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Where's the lube and condom?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. "No condom. I just want you. The lube is in the nightstand."

Castiel nodded and reached over to the nightstand and opened it and grabbed the lube. "Okay, I want you to know if I hurt you or not."

Dean nodded and let out a breath.

Castiel prepared him slowly and gently and every now and then, he would lightly run his fingers over Dean's prostate, causing the man to gasp loudly.

"I'm ready," Dean said.

Castiel nodded and spread the lube over his member and spread Dean's legs, wrapping them around his waist, and he slowly entered Dean. Once he was fully in Dean, he said, "10-34?"

Dean laughed and nodded. "Yeah, just go slow."

Castiel did just that, slowly thrusting in and out, speeding up his thrusts when Dean demanded him to, striking Dean's prostate every thrust.

"I-I'm close, Cas.." Dean gasped when Castiel gripped his member and cried out, "Castiel!" as he came.

Castiel came a few thrusts later, crying out Dean's name, and collapsed on top of the man. They both fell asleep clutching each other tightly.

* * *

Dean woke up to fingers running through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel looking at him.

"Morning," Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "Morning."

Dean gave Castiel a chaste kiss and smiled. "That was amazing last night."

"I'm flattered," Castiel said with a smirk.

Dean slapped his arm lightly and chuckled. His eyes then found the scars on Castiel's chest, his mind going back to that day. "Why didn't you move each time he stepped forward?"

"I was protecting you," he said softly.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel shrugged. "I was protecting you."

Dean stared at him for several seconds before chuckling. "My hero."

"I better be," Castiel murmured before capturing Dean's lips with his.

"I love you," Dean said after they pulled away from the kiss.

Instantly, Castiel was straddling Dean, pinning his hands above his head.

"You have committed a crime and you are sentenced to love for life," he murmured.

Dean chuckled. "Oh? And what is my crime?"

Castiel leaned his head down, his lips centimeters away from Dean's. "Your crime is loving me," he whispered before capturing Dean's lips in a passionate kiss.

Dean smiled into the kiss. Being sentenced to love for life was the best thing he ever heard.

* * *

A/N 3: Oh, God. I've never written anything that has this many words. xD Here are the translations to the 10-codes;

10-4; acknowledgement

10-26; message received

10-33; emergency

10-34; Is everything okay? (I just had to put that in there. ;p)

10-51; enroute (on their way, something like that)

10-97; arrive at scene

Signal code;

41; disturbance

I hope you guys liked this. xD This is totally something different. I would have never considered it if it weren't for Shane's Rick always and foreve. I hope the title makes sense. xD! REVIEW! Tell me how I did! :D

A/N 4: I prefer Dean as the top, but this is for Shane's Rick always and foreve. :3


End file.
